cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahri
Ahri are a series of cards that include "Ahri" in its card name . She can be use in any clan. All the cards have regular support in each of their clans but with Ahri in the field, they can unlock secret powers. Updates Update #1 For Royal Paladins, they can discard cards from their hand to activate skills. Otherwise, it gives support toward it's keyword Brave. Update #2 Kagero and Oracle Think Tank will be added very soon. Kagero focus on forcing your opponent to superior call units from hand or deck to gain advantage on retiring. Update #3 Nova Grappler, Megacolony, and Granblue will be added very soon. Nova Grappler relies on the sub-clan, code Breakers. They focus heavily on Rush. Megacolony give less focus on paralyzing or rest opponent's units but; put more focus on abusing the gameplay like prevent effects, prevent combos, abuse game mechanics, and abusing zones. List of "Ahri" cards Cray Elemental *Lady Messiah, Ahri Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Sliver Cross Peasant, Gilles Grade 1 *Knight of the Twin Heroic Swords, Bertrand *Knight of the Wise, Charles *Rongal *Sanctuary Strategist, Etienne Grade 2 *Knight of the Piercing Saber, Louis *Fateful Jewel Knight, Catherine *Knight of the Goods, John *Royal Trade Dealer Grade 3 *Knight of the White Heart, Joan *Knight of Fortunate, Philip Grade 4 *Harmony Sky Rider, Isabelle *Holy Dragon, Stronghold Dragon *Lady Messiah of Light, Ahri Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Midnight Caller, Richard Grade 1 *Knight of the Abandoned Fields, Henry *Vemon Spear Knight, Lancaster *Cromyu *Dark Feathered Hawk Grade 2 *Knight of Vengeance, John *Shadowcast Valkyrie *Sorcerer of Necromancy *Skullbau Grade 3 *Knight of the Black Heart, Edward *Death Hunger Dragon Grade 4 *Mistress Knight of the Black Forest, Morrigan *Dark Dragon, Scarface Dragon *Lady Messiah of Darkness, Ahri Kagero Grade 0 *Island Torch Dracokid Grade 1 *Demonic Dragon Mage, Tiki *Dragon Knight, Kane *Dragon Dancer, Aloha *Dragon Knight, Ku Grade 2 *Dragon Knight, Kanaloa *Dragon Dancer, Kalena *Dragon Knight, Lono *Palm Striker Dragon Grade 3 *Dragonic Kahuna *Magma Breath Dragon Grade 4 *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Volcanic Lord Dragon *Divine Dragon Knight, Kapu *Supreme Dragon Dancer, Akela *Lady Messiah of the Dragonic Flames, Ahri Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Great Hermit, Fukurokuju Grade 1 *Miracle Wish Maker *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hakarugo *Mystical Fisherman, Ebisu *Battle Sister, Peppermint Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian, Deathstalker *Moonsault Jerry *Battle Sister, Custard *Square Magus Grade 3 *Goddess of Birth, Izanami *Scholarship Magician, Tenjin Grade 4 *Excite Battle Sister, Mochi *Great Deity of Recreation, Izanagi *Oracle Guardian, Hell Gate *Lady Messiah of the Daylight Sky, Ahri Nova Grapplers Grade 0 *Datacode Breaker Grade 1 *Swordcode Breaker *Swiftcode Breaker *Marinecode Breaker *Jetcode Breaker Grade 2 *Strikecode Breaker *Lancecode Breaker *Venomcode Breaker *Searchcode Breaker Grade 3 *Starcode Breaker *Drillcode Breaker Grade 4 *Mega Hacker, Firecode Breaker *Mega Hacker, Thundercode Breaker *Mega Hacker, Crosscode Breaker *Lady Messiah of Cybernetic, Ahri Megacolony Grade 0 *Cheerful Ladybug Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Granblue Trivia *Some of the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin units are based on the knights in the Hundred Years War. *Kagero units are based in Hawaiian themes. *According on the background; Nova Grappler sub-clan, code Breakers, are hackers in Cray. *According on the background, Megacolony units are rebels towards to their own clan as they dislike their ideal action. Category:Archetype Category:Ahri